la_rises_of_gatomfandomcom-20200214-history
The 47 Hijackers of September 25, 2019
The Hijackers of September 25, 2019 was the group of 47 Circletheriums kidnapped and brainwashed to be Heartlesgonist who was given mission by [[La Artist|"La Artist"]] to destroy the system of the Multiverse (a.k.a the Tooniverse) for Allah and Jews in La rises of G.A.T.O.M arc. Nationalities * Canadian (23), American (9), French (5), British (3), Swedish (2), Japanese (2), Finnish (1), Brazilian (1), Uruguayan (1) The total of 47 Hijackers are from of 9 different countries, ages from 17 to 48, births from 1971 to 2002. All 47 known Hijackers † = Deceased or presumable dead. American Airlines Flight 100 * Paxon Pavlos, French pilot hijacker (b. 1999) * Har Arevalo, a Canadian tourist who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Toronto, La Artist's dimension.(b. 1996) * Harry Arevalo, a Canadian tourist who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Toronto, La Artist's dimesion. (b. 1998) * Sulo Soleil†, a Canadian hijacker (b. 1999) * Prem Yael†, a Canadian motorcyclist who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Calgary, La Artist's dimension.(b. 1997) United Airlines Flight 143 * Emmett Hayes†, American pilot hijacker (b. 1991) * Bazil Sanjeev†, American hijacker (b. 1994) * Mahdi Ranjit, Canadian hijacker (b. 1995) * Hibai Fact, Canadian hijacker (b. 1990) * Alben Fact, Canadian hijacker (b. 1989) American Airlines Flight 95 * Zerek Mackee†, a French detective who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Paris, La Artist's dimension, pilot (b. 1975) * Jennifer Wakaizumi, a Japanese-American student who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Chicago, Nemolee.exe's dimension.(b. 2000) * Sabiien Mackee, Canadian hijacker (b. 2002) * Arctodus Pristinus†, American hijacker (b. 1988) * Wenceslaus Danill, American hijacker (b. 1998) United Airlines Flight 64 * Caeleb Cadel†, a Finnish pilot who was kidnapped and hacked coming from a flight from Edinburgh, La Artist's dimension, pilot. (b. 1994) * Nabil Arevalo†, Canadian hijacker (b. 1998) * Patrick Star II, Canadian hijacker (b. 1997) * Alben Sabelo†, Canadian hijacker (b. 2000) American Airlines Flight 460 * Abbas Aapo Aadi†, British pilot hijacker (b. 1999) * Nash Cadwallader, British hijacker (b. 1995) * Tavii Tag Taiki†, French hijacker (b. 1979) * Sarah Drommond, American hijacker (b. 2000) * Ed Drommond, American hijacker (b. 1998) United Airlines Flight 651 * Jeff Smith, Swedish pilot hijacker (b. 1992) * Jonathan Martin, Canadian hijacker (b. 1976) * Babak Barry Baer†, Swedish hijacker (b. 1999) * Cadel Alhafiz†, Canadian hijacker (b. 1999) * Alban Alhafiz, Canadian hijacker (b. 2001) American Airlines Flight 91 * Piggy Pig†, French pilot hijacker (b. 1994) * Mario Mario, American hijacker (b. 1975) * Luigi Mario, American hijacker (b. 1977) * Jaxxon Algael, Canadian hijacker (b. 1976) United Airlines Flight 87 * Yakov Yael, Canadian hijacker (b. 1985) * Zuko Yael†, Canadian hijacker (b. 1993) * Xavi Yael, Canadian hijacker (b. 1995) * Juan Andrés Aguinaldo†, Uruguayan hijacker (b. 2002) * Alban Grey, American hijacker (b. 1971) American Airlines Flight 679 * Shroomy Alghama†, Canadian pilot hijacker (b. 1972) * Brooke Wakaizumi, Japanese hijacker (b. 1998) * Emily Emma, Canadian hijacker (b. 1995) * Tabbatha Val, French hijacker (b. 1977) * Jerel Gannon†, Canadian hijacker (b. 1974) United Airlines Flight 4033 * Jared Elis Gallagher†, British pilot hijacker (b. 1974) * Sala Cadwallader†, Canadian hijacker (b. 1998) * Glyptodon Munizi, Brazilian hijacker (b. 1979) * Lenny Soleil, Canadian hijacker (b. 2002) Appearances ''La rises of G.A.T.O.M arc.'' Gallery Trivia Category:La-Artist322 Characters Category:Thanksgungod Characters Category:Nemoleegreen343 Characters Category:Characters Category:Hijackers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Alive Category:Heartlesgonists Category:Circletheriums Category:Organizations Category:Deceased